


I Am Still Completely Dazed

by TerraCody



Series: The Lion and the Flame [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Headcanon, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCody/pseuds/TerraCody
Summary: The battle is finished and they have been victorious. There is nothing now that can stand in the way of them being together.But...Byleth cannot help but have concerns. Not about Dimitri, but about herself. Unsurprisingly, Dimitri feels very much the same way.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Flayn/Dedue Molinaro
Series: The Lion and the Flame [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I Am Still Completely Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Three Houses and its characters are the property of Intelligent Systems, Koei Tecmo, and Nintendo. Welcome to Part Four of The Lion and the Flame, and Part One of a new postscript series called Azure Dawn. I was intending to write this at a later time, but then I realized I had posted 19 fanfics about Three Houses. I decided that fanfic number 20 needed to be special, and so fanfic number 20 is my version of Dimitri and Byleth’s S Support—when they FINALLY become engaged.
> 
> Also, I’ve come to realize that timeframes in Three Houses is bizarre. Maybe days in this universe last more than 24 hours? I dunno. But I condensed the timeframe in this fanfic for narrative purposes lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_30th of the Verdant Rain Moon, Imperial Year 1186_

It was done.

Byleth didn’t bother forcing a smile for their cheering Army as they flooded the castle to fully secure it. At her side, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd likewise did not attempt to smile or make any motions to greet their soldiers. She saw her comrades ahead of them, looking weary and nursing injuries. Byleth wished that there had not been any injuries or any fatalities today, but she knew that there was only so much she was capable of preventing.

_I ran out of the Divine Pulse...again. I thought once we stormed the throne room everything would be okay but..._

”Go to Mercedes,” she told Dimitri softly. “She will see to your injury.”

Dimitri shook his head. “This is a flesh wound. There are others with greater injuries than mine who need her care.”

Felix Hugo Fraldarius broke away from the group and raced towards them. The stoic swordsman’s eyes were wide and he wore an expression of worry. “What happened?”

Byleth saw Dimitri frown deeply in pain so she addressed Felix. “We offered a surrender to Edelgard. She attacked Dimitri, and...” she left it at that.

”Y...” Felix shook his head and looked at Dimitri. “Dimitri...I...” he let his voice trail off and Byleth felt her heart clench. _Is...he trying to apologize?_

”Teacher.”

Byleth looked beyond Felix and saw Ferdinand von Aegir approaching them. He had deep stress lines in his face. “Teacher. Edelgard...is she—”

Byleth nodded quickly in confirmation. Ferdinand swallowed hard, and looked towards the open doors of the throne room as the color slowly drained from his face. “I...I never thought that it would come to this,” he said quietly.

Byleth was well aware of his rivalry with Edelgard and his feelings of inadequacy compared to her. But she also knew that Ferdinand had never wanted to seek her death. He had thought that he would be a better ruler to the Adrestian Empire, but his ambitions never went beyond competitiveness. “Thank you for your help today,” she told him.

Ferdinand looked at her. She saw unshed tears in his eyes. “I...I helped destroy the Adrestian Empire. This is the choice that I made, but...” he shook his head. “Oh...my heart is very heavy right now...” 

Dimitri moved towards him. Byleth’s eye quickly drifted back to him, but she saw Dimitri offer a hand to Ferdinand. “Thank you for all that you have done,” Dimitri told him. “I know that I have treated you unfairly, and that I have treated the other Black Eagles unfairly. But we were able to bring this war to an end with your help. We were able to secure the city because you took down Hubert, Ferdinand. I will not forget all that you have sacrificed for us, and I swear an oath that I will accept the citizens of the former Adrestian Empire as my own people.”

Ferdinand looked down at his hand for a long moment before he accepted the handshake. “Thank you, Dimitri. Ah—Your Majesty.”

”Dimitri is fine. You are my comrade in arms.”

They released hands and Ferdinand looked towards the throne room again. Byleth saw the other former Black Eagles approach them. “I spoke with the other Black Eagles. W-Would you allow us...?”

”Go ahead,” Dimitri said, nodding. “She will not be presented in effigy. I will ensure that she will be handled with dignity. As will Hubert, and as will the other Imperial soldiers who fell today.”

Ferdinand nodded. “Thank you.”

Byleth beckoned Ferdinand to her and she gave him a quick hug. She heard him choke on a sob briefly against her shoulder, but when he pulled back he had regained his composure. “Thank you, Teacher.”

Byleth made sure to stop each of the Black Eagles before they followed Ferdinand to give them a hug. Dorothea Arnault in particular was already in tears and Byleth held her for an extended period while she sobbed against her shoulder. Bernadetta von Varley was surprisingly very composed as she accepted Byleth’s hug. “I saw Mother,” she said quietly. “She survived the battle. She surrendered with her soldiers.”

”I’m glad,” Byleth said, smiling at her.

”My father’s alive,” Caspar von Bergliez told them quietly after he got his hug. He was frowning deeply with worry. “As is my brother. I-I—don’t worry.” He waved his hands slightly. “I spoke to them and they agreed to surrender.”

”You have nothing to worry about,” Dimitri told him. “I would like for them to keep their titles and lands. I will work hard to prove myself to be a good King for them.”

Caspar relaxed then, though he looked ready to collapse. “Thank you, Dimitri.” He looked over his shoulder briefly. “I heard that Count von Hevring also surrendered. Linhardt will be glad to know that his father is alive.”

”I believe so too,” Byleth agreed.

Petra Macneary raced forward to give Byleth a hug. “I have great gratitude.” She released Byleth and gave Dimitri a hug, though he winced in pain. “I have great anxiousness, but I speak for Brigid when I say thank you.”

”You can be rest assured that I have no intention of annexing Brigid,” Dimitri told her. “Once I return to Fhirdiad, I will make the necessary preparations to officially declare Brigid an independent nation once more. You are free to return home...Your Highness.”

Petra smiled at him. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

There was still a lot that needed to be done, and Byleth made sure to guide Dimitri away from the throne room so that he would not see the Black Eagles carry Edelgard’s body out. Dimitri was swaying on his feet, no doubt from physical and emotional exhaustion, and his injury was probably not helping matters, but he refused to sit down or accept a healing spell. He made the rounds, taking the time to meet with soldiers and thanking them for their services. Byleth said the Blue Lions trailing behind them from a distance, watching Dimitri with worry, and she was warmed by how much they cared about their Prince. She spotted Sylvain Jose Gautier speaking to Mercedes von Martritz, and she nodded to whatever he said to her. Byleth looked away, and deliberately said nothing when Mercedes cased the _Physic_ spell from a distance on Dimitri. Dimitri flinched from receiving the healing spell, but thankfully did not address it. As a moment Byleth felt a surge of power over her and she realized that _she_ had been healed. She looked around and saw Flayn smiling at her knowingly before turning back to Dedue Molinaro.

As she followed Dimitri, Byleth realized that she was still holding his hand. She hadn’t let it go since she guided him out of the throne room, not even when she hugged the former Black Eagles. She squeezed his hand gently, and maneuvered her fingers so that they were interlaced with Dimitri’s. He glanced at her briefly before turning back to the wounded Kingdom soldier he had been talking to, but she felt his gentle squeeze back.

 _I love you, Dimitri. I know that this is a very difficult time for you, but I’m here with you._ She frowned to herself. _I felt bad about not proposing to him yesterday, but I think it was a good idea that I lost my nerve. Once things settle down, I’ll confess my feelings for him and propose._

”Your Highness!” Another soldier raced over to them. He saluted and presented Dimitri with a letter. “This letter just arrived!”

Dimitri accepted the letter and nodded. “Thank you.”

Byleth sensed that Dimitri did not want to let go of her hand so she used her free hand to help him open the letter. It was a very simple message, but she recognized the handwriting. “...This is Claude’s handwriting,” she murmured. She looked at Dimitri’s face, and though he wasn’t smiling his features looked more relaxed. Today was a very draining day, but the message that had been delivered filled Byleth with hope.

_”Everyone is alive. They are all gone. It is done._

_...You’re Welcome.”_

* * *

The entire Army reunited back at Garreg Mach. Fatalities from the campaigns were minimal and Byleth was immensely relieved to see her former students alive with only minor injuries. Claude did not join them, however that didn’t surprise either Byleth nor Dimitri.

_I wish it had not come to this. I wish we had been able to reason with Edelgard, especially in light of everything we have learned. But the war is over and an even worse crisis was averted. I have to be thankful for the blessings that I was able to get._

Rhea was alive, and though Byleth felt unsure of her with everything that she now knew, she was happy to see Rhea alive. Rhea was still pale and weak though, and Byleth saw a depth of exhaustion in her green eyes that probably had little to do with her five years of captivity. She had seemed overwhelmed by the sheer number of people who had surrounded her to welcome her back, but she kept her composure and greeted each person with kindness and patience.

After some rest, she made the formal announcement that she was resigning as the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Accrediting her exhaustion and ordeal, Byleth was not really surprised to find herself named as Rhea’s successor and the next Archbishop of the Church. However, Byleth still had some apprehensions about the new position.

”The Archbishop will be the one who performs Dimitri’s coronation ceremony,” Byleth said. “I’ve never done a coronation ceremony. Wouldn’t it be better if for your last act as Archbishop that you crown Dimitri as King?”

But Rhea shook her head. “It is because of his coronation ceremony that you must do it. You are the person most capable of leading the Church now, and you must be a united front with the King who will lead all of Fódlan. Therefore, you must be the one to crown him.”

”I—” But Rhea stopped her by giving her a tight hug. “Thank you. Thank you for your understanding and forgiveness. I...could understand if you never wanted to forgive me for everything that I did, but you still took a stand as my ally. I will never forget all that you have done for me.”

Byleth’s heart ached, and she knew there were many things that she could’ve condemned Rhea for. But she was exhausted enough in body and spirit from just— _everything_ that had happened, and just the thought of forming a grudge was draining. She also knew that there was a lot that she could not fault Rhea for, and so she closed her eyes and accepted her hug. “...My parents would never have met if it weren’t for you,” she said quietly. “You gave both of them life in different ways. Thank you for taking care of them. Now you should take care of yourself...Seiros.”

When Rhea pulled away, she was wiping away tears. “I missed you so _much_. I wish I could stay by your side forever, but I know it is not the best course of action. Everything I did was to protect—” she quickly shook her head and sniffled. “It is done. You are here, and I know it is selfish to leave you to right the wrongs I committed, but I trust in you.”

Byleth smiled at her. “I think She would be proud of you. I think She _is_ proud of you.”

Rhea didn’t say anything more, but Byleth saw by the way her eyes shine that those words meant the world to Rhea.

After the official public ceremony bestowing the title of Archbishop onto Byleth, Rhea wasted no time slipping away to return to her home in Zanado. However, she did not travel alone as Catherine was seen leaving with her, no doubt to escort her home and continue to watch over her.

In the weeks that followed, people of varying backgrounds and stations from all over Fódlan descended upon the Monastery to pay tribute to the new Archbishop of the Church, and to also be present for the coronation of the new King of a fully united Kingdom of Faerghus. Though there were many still recovering from injuries from the battle (Byleth and Dimitri included) it was agreed upon with everyone that Dimitri needed to ascend the throne as early as possible. It was decided, based upon the timeframe of when the highest number of people would be present at Garreg Mach, that his coronation would fall on Saturday, the 20th of the Horsebow Moon.

Byleth couldn’t help but smile when this was the date suggested to her, and though Dimitri protested profusely he agreed so long as she was comfortable with it.

”Pro—I mean, Your Grace, it is not a matter _my_ comfort,” Dimitri had told her. “B-But if we go with this date, my coronation will fall on _your_ birthday!”

Byleth only smiled back at him. “Then we’ll have a lot to celebrate, won’t we?”

Byleth was admittedly overwhelmed having so much attention on her, but she dealt with it with her usual stoicism. She knew that it was something that she would always have to deal with. With this experience she was finally able to meet the parents of her former students. She restrained herself from giving Margrave Edmund a hug, even though she had great gratitude for the man for how he had cared for Marianne. She exercised greater restraint though when Mercedes’s “adopted” father pushed himself to the front (ahead of Mercedes’s own mother no less) to pay tribute, proudly proclaiming himself as “the future Father-in-Law of Lord Sylvain Gautier”. Byleth saw Sylvain unsurprisingly glaring murderously at the man, and Margrave Gautier and his wife looked mortified. She even heard Annette Fantine Donimic whisper to Mercedes, “Who told him?!” And Mercedes whispering back, “I don’t know, Annie.”. She also saw Ferdinand, Constance von Nuvelle, and the rest of the Blue Lions glaring daggers at him.

But Byleth remained civil and kept a stoic mask on her face until he walked. She _did_ however make a showing of having a more positive reaction to meeting Mercedes’s mother. _I have to keep civil. I am the new Archbishop and in choosing this role I have to lead by example, like I always have._

...But.

But there was one person Byleth could not maintain her composure for. When Count von Varley and his wife were announced and presented themselves to her, Byleth was quickly overcome with rage when she saw the man. She found herself on her feet loudly announcing for a private audience with the von Varley’s. Dimitri followed her in confusion, as did Bernadetta. When they entered Rhea’s (now Byleth’s) adjoining office, the door did not fully close before Byleth’s fist connected with Count von Varley’s face, sending him crashing to the floor.

Bernadetta yelped at seeing her father get punched, and Dimitri flinched looking stunned. The Countess knelt down to help her husband up, but Byleth hoisted him up by his collar with one hand. “You listen to me,” she snarled in the man’s face. “If you ever— _ever—_ do anything to hurt Bernadetta again, I will make you regret it. If I hear even the _sliver_ of a rumor that you are trying to “train” her again, I will come to your estate personally to set you straight. Do you understand me?”

”I—uh—”

Byleth wanted to feel some satisfaction at seeing Count von Varley grovel like this after everything he had done, but seeing him sputtering helplessly and pitifully only made Byleth angrier. The Countess stood back and Bernadetta wrung her hands as her eyes darted between Byleth and her father.

Bleeding from the mouth and nose from the blow, Count von Varley continued to be at a loss for words. ”I—I—”

”Stammering your words?” Byleth spat back. “Not articulating a complete sentence? How _unbecoming_ of a _proper lord_ like you!”

”The Archbishop made a request of you, Count von Varley,” Dimitri pointed out, his tone blandly amused. “While I applaud you for taking a stand against the Emperor from the onset of the war, it is very rude to hesitate in giving the Archbishop an answer when she addresses you directly.”

“I...” Count von Varley looked at Dimitri briefly before looking back at Byleth. “I...understand, Lady Byleth. I will comply.“

Byleth let him go unceremoniously, and he almost fell over again. “Good. You’re dismissed.”

The Countess pressed a handkerchief to his mouth and they quickly departed. Bernadetta started to follow after her parents, but quickly turned around and hurried to give Byleth a hug. She gasped shakily, as though she were fighting back tears. “Thank you!” she whispered.

”No need for thanks,” Byleth said, though she hugged her back. “I’m just looking out for my former student.”

”I had heard rumors of how Count von Varley treated Bernadetta,” Dimitri said once Bernadetta left. “I must commend you for your restraint, Pro—Your Grace,” he corrected himself.

”Well, he was given a direct order by the Archbishop in the presence of the King he will be swearing fealty to,” Byleth said, shaking out her hand. “If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll treat Bernadetta right.”

They went back out to continue meeting everyone, but when Byleth left the office a hand reached out and grabbed her right one. She turned and saw Yuri Leclerc lifting her hand and brushing a kiss over her knuckles. “Thank you,” he said with a smile.

_Ah. He probably saw Count von Varley bleeding from the mouth when he left the room._

But she made sure to see everyone no matter how long it took. When Holst Goneril presented himself, Byleth was admittedly overwhelmed to meet him after hearing so many outrageous stories about him. However she also knew that each of the stories _had_ to be true, which was further confirmed when he joyfully greeted Balthus von Albrecht—and then proceeded to get into a grappling fight with him right in front of her. Byleth just stood there staring at them blankly while one half of the room loudly cheered them on and the other half gaped in horror. Hilda Valentine Goneril of course fell into the former category, clapping and laughing while Constance looked mildly annoyed.

But meeting the Lords had been an experience. Whether they originated from Faerghus or were from the Alliance or the Empire, they reacted to Byleth with either enthusiasm or extreme caution. In light of conduct from several Houses, Dimitri was erring on the side of caution but also mercy. He had told Byleth that he did not want to have the eve of this fully unified country be tainted by further bloodshed, so he had offered pardons to some Lords, but those who had committed far more grievous actions were stripped of their titles regardless of their Crest status. Byleth was admittedly relieved to see that the lords who were stripped of their power (such as Lord Kleiman) were just happy to be walking away from Dimitri alive.

But she also found it ironic that the lords that seemed most bitter about everything were not the lords of the former Empire, but rather the lords of the Alliance. But they had all agreed and signed off on dissolving the Alliance and allowing themselves to be annexed by the Kingdom (even though that had never been Dimitri’s intention) so they were civil to Dimitri and Byleth.

It took such a long time to meet everyone, but Byleth knew that her responsibilities were only going to grow from here. After taking the time to meet everyone, she sat in her new office with Seteth at her side to go over requests and paperwork. It was the majority requests that she had received that surprised her most.

”Marriages?” Her eyes widened as she flipped through the pages. “Look—I have multiple requests to conduct _marriage ceremonies_!”

”It is not surprising,” Seteth said, shaking his head. “With the war over people want to move on with their lives. Getting married and starting a family is usually a natural next step.”

”Constance and Balthus are requesting a post-haste marriage ceremony the day after Dimitri’s coronation.” Byleth saw Dimitri’s signature on the bottom of the request. “Ah, well he’s okay with it at least.” She held up the next request and her brow furrowed. “Ashe and Annette are requesting the same thing! A quick marriage on the 21st! Ah—Annette wants the ceremony now with all her family here, and so that they can get to the Gaspard territory as quickly as possible. Dimitri approved this one too.” Byleth shook her head, but as she did she saw the next one. “Wh—Ferdinand wants to get married on the 21st too! None of these requests mention a _time_ they wanted their ceremony to be! So which one am I supposed to do first?!”

Seteth took a look at all three requests quickly. “Constance and Balthus filed their request first, however Constance as we know does not do well in sunlight. I would recommend doing their ceremony in the evening and the other two during the day.”

”I’ll worry about later.” Byleth accepted the three requests back and set them aside. She picked up the next one and her brow rose. “A double wedding? Sylvain, Mercedes, Felix, and Ingrid?”

”I...hope they’re also not intending on getting married on the 21st,” Seteth said. “Our hands are going to be full enough as it is that day.”

”No, they want a later date. Strange, though—it looks like Mercedes wrote the first half of the request, and Sylvain wrote the second half. I don’t see Felix or Ingrid’s handwriting anywhere in the request except for their personal signatures.” _This must have been Sylvain and Mercedes’s idea, and Felix and Ingrid are just going along with it._ She shook her head and picked up the next one. “Eh? This is _Dorothea’s_ handwriting!” She squinted at the parchment. “Yes, this is Dorothea! She’s requesting a private—”

“Flayn has not made a request, has she?” Seteth suddenly interrupted.

”I...don’t know?” Byleth said at length. She glanced at the request pile briefly before glancing back at him. “To be honest, she appears to be taking things slow with Dedue.”

Seteth’s shoulders relaxed somewhat. “I was unhappy with their relationship at first, but I have never seen Flayn smile like she has at Dedue. I was very concerned about their relationship because of Dedue’s station, and...just everything else. His position as Dimitri’s retainer, as well as his Duscur lineage—despite Dimitri’s considerable efforts to make the public aware of what actually happened during the Tragedy of Duscur—will naturally make Dedue a lifelong target. I did not want Flayn to have any further trouble.”

”I believe that Dedue will make her happy and take care of her,” Byleth said.

”My main concern is that I do not believe Flayn understands the gravity of her situation, falling in love with someone...who is not like her.”

”What do you mean?”

”You know everything now, Your Grace. You know that Rhea is Seiros, Flayn is Cethleann, and I am Cichol. We are not human, Your Grace. We are not immortal, however our lifespans are far greater than that of humans. Goddess willing, we are going to live for an indeterminate amount of time. If Flayn marries Dedue they are capable of having children, but...but she is _not_ going to physically change. Dedue will eventually get old and die, but Flayn will look the same. Any children they have may or may not share in Flayn’s longevity. If they do, then they will live long lives like their mother. But if they don’t...then Flayn will watch her children grow old and die. And she will remain the same.

”Flayn...has never been in love,” Seteth said painfully. “I believe her when she says that she loves Dedue and that this is not some fanciful fascination. But what concerns me most is that she is not emotionally prepared for what is to come. She may have many wonderful years with Dedue, but for someone with her lifespan those years are going to go by very quickly. Dedue will be here, and then he will not. And trust me when I say that the years she will face afterwards once he is gone... _those_ years will feel like an eternity.”

Byleth felt a cold numbing feeling form over her, and she stared at Seteth in stunned silence. Seteth however did not notice her expression and just shook his head. “Of course, I do not know how to bring this up to Flayn. We were able to...settle things before we marched on Enbarr, but it is still a sensitive topic. I do not know how to bring this up to her without alienating her.”

”I...” Byleth’s voice was low and quiet. She swallowed thickly, glad that Seteth was not looking at her. “I think...you should wait to bring this up to her. You would obviously need to bring this up to her before she does marry Dedue, but—but maybe you should let her have this happiness for a little while before having this talk. The last five years have been an incredible hardship on both Flayn and Dedue. Th—They need a break.”

Seteth nodded to this. “That is a sensible idea. For now I will leave things be and then sit down with Flayn at a later time.” He paused for a moment before leaning towards the desk. “...You didn’t happen to see a request from Manuela, did you?”

Byleth shuffled through the pile, glad for the distraction, and shook her head. “I don’t. Is Professor Manuela planning on getting married?”

”I haven’t the slightest idea,” Seteth said quickly. “It’s quite late, Your Grace. You should get off to bed.”

”I will in a little bit. Thank you for your help and support, Seteth.”

Seteth looked confused by her praise. “You are the Archbishop and the—” He waved a hand. “You will always have my support.”

”...Thank you.”

Seteth left her alone in the office, but the cold was spreading in Byleth. She looked at the pile of marriage requests and pushed them aside. After a moment she reached into her pocket and pulled out her father’s ring. The ring she intended to give to Dimitri when she proposed to him. But now...

_Seteth said Flayn is going to outlive Dedue. Rhea, Seteth, and Flayn have all been alive for over a thousand years. I...I merged with Sothis. I merged with the Goddess. If those three, who are Nabateans, have been alive for so long and will live for much longer...then how long am **I** , who harbors the Progenitor God, going to live?_

* * *

_19th of the Horsebow Moon_

Dimitri wasn’t nervous about his coronation the following morning. This was a moment that he had been prepared for since he was a child. Of course, he could have never anticipated ruling over a united Fódlan, three former countries now as one. But this was the hand he was dealt and he would do what he could to maintain peace and stability throughout Fódlan.

He looked around his room at Garreg Mach and sighed softly. _I can’t believe I’ll be leaving this room behind. I’ve spent so much time in here, faced so many dark and light moments...but I have to move on._

”You should probably get to bed early, Your Highness,” Dedue mentioned idly. He was standing near Dimitri’s desk. “I won’t insult your intelligence by saying that tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“I am actually looking forward to my coronation,” Dimitri said, smiling over his shoulder. “It’s been a long time coming. I only regret that I did not ascend the throne sooner.”

”Well, there is no time like the present!” Flayn said cheerfully. She was sitting at Dimitri’s desk, and since she became a couple with Dedue she was a frequent companion of theirs. Dimitri liked her presence, and her natural positivity usually had a positive impact on their conversations. “You will be an excellent King, Dimitri!”

”Thank you, Flayn.”

”If I may say, Your Highness,” Dedue said. “I brought up the coronation because something appears to be troubling you. If it’s not the coronation that worries you, may I ask what it is that’s worrying you?”

Dimitri felt heat on his face, and he turned away again. His hand fell to his pocket and pressed over it. He could feel the ring through the fabric. _I...So much has changed, but I want to give this to her._

It saddened him that he could not give Byleth an engagement ring with sentimental value. Felix had given Ingrid the engagement ring that Rodrigue had given his wife Bianca, and Dimitri knew that Sylvain wanted to give Mercedes his grandmother’s engagement ring. But Dimitri had no such memento from his parents to give to Byleth. His father Lambert _had_ kept the engagement ring he had given Dimitri’s biological mother, but he had stored it away when he married Patricia and had given her a brand new ring. Dimitri obviously did not have Patricia’s ring, as she had it with her the last time he saw her. As for his mother’s engagement ring...after he was framed for treason, “Cornelia” told him with sadistic delight of how she had destroyed Lambert’s personal treasures and heirlooms. She had shown him their destroyed state while he was in his cell, and—and he remembered seeing his mother’s engagement ring, blackened from fire and gemstone shattered, laying in the center of her palm. Because of Co— _No, I will not call her by that name because that was not Cornelia_ —because of that monster’s machinations, Dimitri now had very few mementos left to remember his parents by.

The ring he had with him now was one he had purchased impulsively with Dedue after they retook Fhirdiad. He had been overwhelmed with emotion being home, having freed his people from tyranny, just the sheer overwhelming love and support from citizens who he had abandoned—and it was all because of Byleth that this was possible. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how grateful he was to her, how much he loved her...and then he saw this ring with its bright green gemstone, the same color as Byleth’s eyes. It felt like it was a ring meant to be hers.

_And it is hers. I want so desperately to give it to her. I want so desperately to be with her. But do I really deserve her?_

”Your Highness?” Dedue asked, not doubt concerned by his silence.

Dimitri sighed, and decided to not put on pretenses. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it up as he turned to face Dedue and Flayn. “Do you remember when we purchased this?”

”Oh, what a beautiful ring!” Flayn gasped. “Was that a gift for you, Dimitri, or is that a gift you are intending on bestowing upon someone?”

Dedue’s eyes widened when he saw the ring and he coughed awkwardly. “Ah,” he said at length. “Then, your concern is regarding giving her that ring, is it?”

Dimitri flushed slightly, and looked down at the ring. “That...is correct.”

”Oh goodness, you are going to propose?!” Flayn cried out, jumping up from her seat. She flailed her hands slightly. “Oh, that is simply wonderful! The crowning of a king and an engagement! This will bring so much joy! This is for the Professor, is it not? Oh, who am I kidding—of _course_ this is for the Professor!”

”When were you...looking to propose?” Dedue asked awkwardly. “Before the coronation or after?”

”I...do not know if I can give her this ring,” Dimitri admitted reluctantly.

”What?” Dedue said bluntly

” _What_?!” Flayn cired out. She advanced on him. “You are not planning on ever proposing marriage to her?! Why would you _not_ propose marriage to her?! You love her, do you not?!”

“I...” Dimitri looked at her for a long moment and then looked at Dedue, but Dedue shrugged. “I must reluctantly agree that these are reasonable questions to ask.”

”I mean no offense Dedue, but you _do_ have a degree of bias here,” Dimitri pointed out.

”Do you not love her?!” Flayn demanded, stomping her foot for emphasis.

”Of course I love her!” Dimitri burst out, though he was embarrassed to admit it out loud like that. “How could I feel anything but love for her for all that she had done for me? I owe her _everything_! But I am wholly, unequivocally _unworthy_ of her!”

”Unworthy?” Dedue echoed.

”I am a monster! I took many lives, and felt sadistic pleasure when I committed these atrocities! Her Grace pulled me back from the darkness, but my hands are permanently stained in blood! It is enough for me that my people forgive me for everything I’ve done and that they still want me to be their king, but her—” Dimitri shook his head. “I have no right to have her.”

Dedue and Flayn stared at him in stunned silence for a long moment. It was Dedue who spoke first. “I...am confused. Did the Pro—Her Grace, did she tell you that you are unworthy of her?”

Dimitri gaped at him. “Wh—Of course not! I have not even told her how I feel!”

”If she has not told you these things, then they cannot possibly be true.”

”Wh—”

”That is true,” Flayn said firmly. “You cannot judge your worthiness as a partner for Lady Byleth if you have not spoken to her. You love her, and you want to marry her—so go and give her that ring and marry her! Right now!”

”But I do not know how she fee—”

”She saved you,” Dedue interrupted him. “She followed you when you made irrational decisions. She followed you when you insulted her and threatened her life. She has stood by you at your lowest, and personally raised you to your highest herself. I do not believe, for one second, that Her Grace feels anything less than love for you. Your Highness, you have nothing to lose by going to her and confessing your feelings for her. In fact, you have everything to _gain_ from doing this.”

Dimitri was warmed by their support for him, but his throat was tight. He slowly shook his head. “I...”

The door to his bedroom abruptly slammed open, startling all three of them. They turned to see Felix standing there. His hand was pressed against the door and he was glaring pointedly at Dimitri. Dimitri coughed as he stared at Felix. “H...Is everything all right, Felix?”

Felix quickly stormed into the room and advanced on Dimitri. Dimitri didn’t flinch but he had no time to react before Felix held a finger before his face. “If you don’t marry that woman,” he said tersely. “I’ll make you regret it.” Then just as suddenly, he turned and stormed out of Dimitri’s room, slamming the door behind him.

Another awkward silence followed Felix’s pronouncement. Dedue coughed softly. “I believe...you have your answer.”

* * *

Dimitri had his answer. So...he resolved to go and see Byleth.

His heart was pounding in his throat as he ascended the stairs of the Central Building to the third floor. He couldn’t help but feel like people were stopping to stare at him, but he guessed that it was because it was the eve of his coronation as King, and they didn’t expect their King to just be walking around the Monastery. He was still not used to Byleth’s new chambers, having taken over Rhea’s former chambers as the new Archbishop. Byleth herself had mentioned that she wasn’t used to her new chambers, and had even told Dimitri that she missed her old room. 

_But she is the Archbishop now, and as the Archbishop she cannot keep a room that is meant for a_ _professor._

Upon reaching the third floor he turned towards the Archbishop’s Room, only to come face to face with Cyril. “The Archbishop is not in,” he told Dimitri tersely.

”I-I see,” Dimitri said, backing up slightly. He knew that Cyril had wanted to leave with Rhea and Catherine to go to Zanado, but Rhea had refused him and requested him to serve Byleth as faithfully as he served her (and to also be happy with his new partner, Famké). Cyril had complied, and though he was a loyal friend to Byleth it was clear that he wasn’t happy to have been dismissed like that by Rhea. “Did—Did the Archbishop say where she was going?”

”Oh, yes,” Cyril said, nodding. “She said she was going to the Goddess Tower.”

Dimitri flushed reflexively. “The...Goddess Tower?”

Cyril shrugged. “She’s the Archbishop now. She can go wherever she wants in Garreg Mach.”

Dimitri nodded in agreement. “That is true enough. Thank you, Cyril.”

_They were right. I may not be worthy of her, but I love her and I want to spend my life with her. I need to do this now._

* * *

The Goddess Tower. The last time Byleth was here she realized that she had fallen in love with Dimitri.

Now she sat in the center of the Tower, torches lighting the area. She held her father’s ring in her hand and was staring down at it. Her heart was pounding, but it wasn’t from excitement. It was from... _dread._

_I love him. I truly love him and want to be with him. But...how long will I live? How long am I going to live after he’s gone?_

Byleth tucked the ring back into her pocket and sighed quietly. She felt ill, but it was from feelings that she was not familiar with. She had so many questions, but she was afraid to ask them. She was afraid of what the answers would be. But she knew that she had to ask them.

_And I know that there is only one person who has the answers._

Byleth closed her eyes, and relaxed her breathing as she focused on clearing her mind in meditation. She did not know if this would work, but it was worth a shot. Breathing in and out steadily, the room itself seemed to float away from her. She no longer felt the stone floor beneath her. She no longer felt the chill of the night. The air around her began to feel _warm_ , like a comforting hug.

_“You really are so helpless without me, aren’t you?”_

Byleth opened her eyes. She no longer saw the Goddess Tower. She was in the familiar chamber of green, sitting on the floor in front of the dais, where Sothis Herself lounged on Her throne. She stared back at Byleth with an expression of annoyance. _“After all that I have done for you, you still ask more of me? How very typical.”_

”Sothis,” Byleth said. She slowly stood up. Tears welled up in her eyes at seeing Her again. She laughed softly. “I-I never thought I would see you like this again...”

 _”Well, our souls are bound as one now,”_ Sothis replied. _“But I felt your need for me and so I am here. It is troublesome though, you know? Your heart called to me, but your heart is quite full. I have little appreciation for being called like this when someone else occupies your thoughts and feelings.”_

”That is why I wanted to see you. I...” Byleth clasped her hands to her chest slightly. “Dimitri...”

 _”Yes, I know. Do you think me foolish in that I did not notice? Of course I noticed. You love him. Your love for him is powerful and intense. So much so that it began to affect MY feelings.”_ Sothis shook her head. _“Is this about seeking my blessing, then? You are free to have him. After everything that you have done for_ _him I feel he owes **you** quite a bit!”_

”I wouldn’t ever ask more from Dimitri than what he could give me,” Byleth said defensively. “But I must know, Sothis!”

 _”...Ah. I see now.”_ Sothis slowly stood up from her throne. _”Everything that Cichol told you has been weighing on your mind.”_

”I...” Byleth swallowed hard. “Am I human?”

 _”No,”_ Sothis said bluntly. _“You may never have been fully human, I cannot say for sure. But whatever you were before ceased when you merged with me.”_

“How long am I going to live for?”

_”I cannot say for sure.”_

”W-What?! How can you _not_ know?! The Nabateans have long lifespans! Rhea, Seteth, Flayn—they’ve all been alive for over a thousand years! B-But they are not deities! They will probably die someday, but they don’t even seem to know when! _You_ are a deity, though! You must have some answers!”

 _”I am afraid that I do not,”_ Sothis said. _“Even as a deity I was killed. My body was destroyed and carved into the sword you yield. My heart currently resides inside your chest. Yet I am not dead. I exist inside of you, part of you. Even after we merged as one I can come awake and speak freely with you as we are now. Even with my body destroyed, my spirit dismantled—I exist. From this context, a logical conclusion would be that I will never be able to die.”_

Byleth sucked in a sharp breath, and tears spilled down her cheeks. “You...If you cannot die, then _I_ cannot die?!”

_”I did not say that. All I can say is that I do not know.”_

Byleth pressed a hand to her face and whimpered softly as she cried. _So...I may not ever be able to die. When Dimitri dies, when my friends die—I will still be here. Forever._

 _”I hope you are not reconsidering being with Dimitri because of this,”_ Sothis said, descending the stairs. _“You would be quite foolish to deny your feelings for him just because you may not be able to die.”_

”How would that be foolish?!” Byleth shot back. “If I cannot die, then I will never truly be with Dimitri! He will grow old and die, and go to the afterlife with his family! His friends! And I—I will be here separated from him forever! And he—would he really want to be with me knowing that I will outlive him by thousands of years, or _eternity_?!”

 _”So you would separate yourself from him in **life**?!” _Sothis demanded incredulously. She shook her head. _“I have never heard anything so ridiculous in my life! So what if you will outlive him?! You should allow yourself to be happy for the time that you will have with him now! Look at you, blubbering over a fate that has not even happened yet! You are in love, and he most certainly loves you back! Join with him in marriage, have his children, and be happy! You should not deny your own happiness over an unknown future!”_

”How can I possibly be happy with him knowing that my time with him will be short compared to the eternity I will be spending apart from him?!”

 _”Then figure out a way to be with him after he dies! You could remove my heart from your chest, o-or even figure out how to ascend back up to heaven the way I descended to this plain! You have DECADES to figure this out!”_ Sothis scoffed _“Worry about this later, though! What you should focus on now is what are capable of doing now! Rebuild the Church, rebuild this nation, and be with the man who occupies your heart so greatly!”_

“I...”

Sothis reached her and threw her arms around Byleth’s shoulders. _“Do not allow this to get in the way of you being happy,”_ she murmured into Byleth’s ear. _“You have never been truly happy. Even when you were with your father, you were incapable of feeling the happiness that you wanted to feel. But now you are able to feel happy. You love Dimitri. You want to be with him. Do not be afraid to give in to your feelings and be with him. Tell him how you feel, and what he should expect from being with you. But you **must** do this.”_

Byleth sniffled, and hugged Sothis back. “I’ve missed you so much!”

_”I am always with you. But I am not enough for you. Go and be with the one with whom you need most.”_

...

“My Lady?” 

Byleth opened her eyes. She flushed immediately when she saw Dimitri was kneeling beside her on the floor. He had a look of concern in his eye, and she realized that she was now laying on the floor and not sitting. _I’m not crying now, though._ “Good, you’re all right,” he said, sighing with relief. “It was surprising finding you up here alone lying on the floor.”

”I’m sorry,” Byleth said. She slowly sat up and Dimitri helped her to her feet. Or rather, they helped each other to their feet. “I...” she floundered briefly. “I was...relaxing for a moment.”

_Thank you, Sothis. I was uneasy, but I won’t turn away._

Dimitri shook his head and smiled. “Come now, my friend. You must stop staying up so late. Tomorrow is yet another early morning.” He managed a small laugh. “Then again, I know that matters little. You cannot sleep, can you? Neither can I, of course.”

Byleth shrugged, but before she could respond he continued. “I...I want you to know I am sorry for making you do so much when your battle wounds aren't even completely healed yet.”

Byleth gaped at him for a moment, and she felt a flutter of warmth in her chest from his concern. But she shook her head because though her injuries still ached, Dimitri had suffered greater injuries than she had in the siege on Enbarr. “And what of yours?”

”Do not worry about me,” Dimitri reassured her. “...My shoulder has healed nicely. I still have some numbness in my hand, but it should not hinder me too much.”

Silence lingered between them for a long moment before Dimitri tentatively asked, “It is a lovely night...is it not?” Byleth smiled reflexively, but listened. “How many years has it been since I was kept awake by hopes for the future, rather than by nightmares of the past...”

Byleth’s smile faded. “Nightmares?” _Oh no. I had prayed that the dead would finally leave him alone, but..._

“I have had the same nightmare for nine long years,” Dimitri said softly. “A nightmare in which I am constantly tormented by those who have died...They ask me why I have not avenged them...Why I got to live, yet they had to die...No matter how many corpses I piled up for them, in the end, their voices only grew louder. Voices loathing me, calling out to me...Their inescapable death cries ringing in my ears...clinging to my soul...Even now, I can always hear them. I am certain I will be hearing them until the day I die.”

Byleth felt tears sting her eyes, but she held herself steady and under control. The hope and strength in Dimitri’s face lifted her spirits. “But I will not cover my ears,” Dimitri said with conviction. “I will go on living...and their voices will serve as a warning. As a king...and as a wretch who claimed countless lives...I will build a Kingdom where the people can live in peace. I am sure she would laugh and call such talk foolish... But I wish to change this world in my own way.”

Byleth nodded enthusiastically, and she blinked away her tears. _I love you so much, Dimitri. You have come so far! Even if you face these struggles for the rest of your life—even if the dead torment you every day—I want to be there with you. I want to stand with you and be strong with you at your side always. I don’t know what I will face in my lifetime, how long I will live, or if I can even die...but I want to be with you anyway._

“Well, Your Grace, things will be busy from now on,” Dimitri continued, his tone turning lighthearted. “Our first order of business is tomorrow's coronation. Once a professor and student...Now an Archbishop and a King. How very far we have come.”

”Only our titles have changed,” Byleth teased him.

”That is true,” Dimitri agreed. “To me, you will always be the one who guided me so kindly. My ally through all. My beloved...”

Byleth stiffened. _Wh—_

Dimitri himself hesitated, and nodded with conviction. “Yes...my beloved.”

”Dimitri...” Byleth said his name without realizing it, coming out as a soft gasp. _Beloved? He...He loves me back?_

* * *

He said it. He finally said it. The way she was looking at him made his knees feel weak, but Dimitri felt strength in his heart. _I already lost my courage before our last battle. I am NOT going to lose my courage now._

”Listen,” he said. Though he was holding tight to his conviction he couldn’t keep the nervousness from his tone. “There is something I wish to give you before the coronation. Give me your hand.”

”My hand?” Byleth looked confused, but held out her left hand.

 _Yes, yes, thank you for presenting me that hand!_ He pulled the ring he had purchased for her out of his pocket. “I am sorry that I don’t have a token of sentimentality to give you, but I would love for you to have this.” He placed the ring in the center of her palm.

Byleth sucked in a sharp and loud breath. She didn’t exhale. Her eyes went wide and reddened as tears filled them. She pressed her lips together and trembled as she stared at the ring that Dimitri had given her.

But she was standing there in silence. Her silence suddenly made Dimitri very anxious. _Is she overjoyed? Is she dismayed? Does she understand my intentions? Argh, I wish I knew what she was thinking!_

”Please,” he burst out before he could stop himself. “I beg of you. Say something! If you do not wish to accept it, please just tell me. If so, I will face the truth and walk away.” He felt tears sting his eye, and his breathing quickened as he waited for her response. _Please...oh please! I know that I am a flawed and terrible person, but I love you so much! I have never felt such depths of love for anyone other than you! If you love me, please say so! If you do not love me back, please do not leave me in suspense!_

“That's not it at all...” Byleth slowly closed her eyes. Tears slipped out and ran down her cheeks. Dimitri wanted to kiss away her tears but he held himself back. He watched as she closed her hand around his ring...and hugged it to her chest. Finally, she spoke, “You know the truth about me.”

”...Yes, I do.”

”Then you know that I’m not entirely human anymore—if I ever was human.” She frowned as tears continued to slide down her cheeks. “You...I want you to know that I...” she bent her head forward. “I don’t know if can die.”

Dimitri stared at her in silence. He was too stunned to speak. Byleth continued. “I’m not going to age, not for probably a long time. If at all. When the years turn into decades, I’m going to look like this. I will be with you as you grow old and die. Our children would most likely inherit my abilities. They will also live long lives...and would outlive you too.” She opened her eyes fully and looked at him. “I-I...I want you to know what it would mean to be with me. The world will change, you will change...but I will not. Would you be okay with that?”

Dimitri’s breathed loudly in silence for several long moments. He finally spoke above a whisper. “...I can’t imagine a greater blessing than having you outlive me.”

Byleth looked at him, her expression stricken. Dimitri shook his head. “I know saying something like that is selfish and foolish, but...but everyone in my family has died before me. Some of them I personally witness die before me. I don’t think I could...” the words choked in his throat and the tears that stung his eye rolled down his cheek. He sniffled and looked away. “I am sorry. I am overcoming the traumas of the past and looking towards the future, but I do not think I could handle watching my family die before me again. Knowing that you would outlive me—knowing that my children would outlive me—I-I know it is awful but I feel _relieved._ To know that I would never have to endure that pain again...”

”W-Would you really be okay with this?” Byleth asked him. “If I cannot die, then we won’t reunite in death.”

”But we would have the life here. And I would be able to look on, seeing you exist...” He looked back at her, swallowing hard. His heart ached, but—but the fact that this was concerning her filled him with hope. “You have given this a lot of thought. Does this mean...?”

Byleth smiled at him through her tears. Dimitri watched as she reached into her own pocket—and pulled out a silver ring with purple gemstones. He gasped loudly. “What is this?”

”This is my father’s ring,” Byleth said, holding it out to him. “He...He gave this to my mother when he proposed to her. When he bestowed it upon me, he told me to give it to someone whom I would love as much as he loved her.” She moved closer to him, and carefully placed the ring in his left hand. She held his gaze the entire time. “I love you, Dimitri. Please, marry me.”

Dimitri gasped loudly, and he felt something akin to an eruption in his heart. His face felt hot and he was certain he would faint. He couldn’t believe that this moment was happening. After first falling in love with her all those years ago, he never imagined that he would be standing in the Goddess Tower again, with the both of them proposing marriage to each other.

_She loves me! She love me back! Is this a reality? I’m not dreaming, am I? She loves me!_

It took him a long moment to finally answer, and he was embarrassed by his initial response. “Yes, I see. Right.” He coughed repeatedly to cover his embarrassment. “In that case, let us exchange them, shall we?”

Byleth handed him back the ring, and he gave her back his ring. He took off his gloves, and they both shared a laugh as Byleth tested each of his fingers for a proper fit and settled on his pinky. Thankfully when Dimitri tried Byleth’s ring finger the ring slid on with ease. They stood there in silence, eyes on each other’s hands as they played with each other.

”I honestly cannot believe that you find me worthy of you,” Dimitri said softly. “Byleth...my love. You are too good for a monster for me.”

Byleth looked up at him. “You are perfect for me,” she told him. “I’ve seen the best and worst of you—and I love you all the same.” Her breath hitched slightly and she laughed as she smiled. “It feels good to finally say that to you, Dimitri. Now that I’ve said it, I don’t want to stop saying it.”

“I feel the same.” Dimitri looked at his right hand as the fingers interlaced and clasped her left. He looked at their other hands to see them do the same. ”Your hands...Now that I hold them within my own, I see how small and fragile they are. These hands that have saved me countless times...” He leaned down and kissed the fingertips of her left hand. He kissed his way up to the second knuckle before he leaned back to look in the eye. “Thank you, my beloved. Your kind, warm hands...May they cling to my own forevermore...”

Her smile was radiant, her face was glowing. Dimitri was certain he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. And she was his...as he was hers. Byleth stepped closer to him. Their bodies pressed together. “I’m never letting go of you,” she said. “Never, ever again.”

They were so close, the emotions were so high—the euphoria so intense. Their heads turned to the right angle, and their mouths met with the slightest brush. To feel her soft lips against his...Dimitri’s head was spinning but he squeezed her hands gently and held his ground. Kissing her felt so good. It reminded him painfully of the dream he had when he was younger, fantasizing about kissing her. He couldn’t believe that he was standing here, touching and kissing a woman he loved for so long. Now his betrothed, he could finally covet her the way he wanted to. 

_I love you. I love you so much!_

Byleth let go of his left hand and cupped his cheek with her right as her lips parted against his. Dimitri shivered as he felt her tongue lick his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and caught the tip. She exhaled sharply through her nose and he opened his mouth fully to envelop her mouth. He didn’t know what he was doing; he only kissed like this in his fantasies of her. He felt her mouth move against his with the same uncertainty, sucking on each other’s lips with inexperience. But it still felt so good—even with his eye closed he listened to her breathing and could sense which motions made her feel good. He buried his hand in her hair as their lips began to move with greater comfort of their actions. Tongues twining and stroking instinctively in a way to make each other feel good.

He couldn’t taste. He knew this, but his heart pounded and he groaned softly as he could _taste_ her sweetness. She wasn’t sweet like fruit or chocolate like he had thought, but more like a natural earthy nectar. He sucked on her mouth and his toes curled when he heard her moan softly. His body was becoming hot inside his armor. He didn’t want to stop kissing her. It felt surreal, and he was afraid if the contact ended then he would wake up in his room. But the contact broke, they were gasping for breath—and he was still standing there with her. Touching her and cuddling her to him.

_This is real. This is really happening. She is mine now. Oh Goddess, I don’t know why I am blessed with this after everything I’ve done._

”Do I deserve to feel so happy?” He asked quietly, his face nuzzling hers. He couldn’t stop touching her and he wanted desperately to kiss her again.

”Yes, you too.” Her tone was also quiet but firm. “You deserve this, Dimitri. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise, living or dead.”

Dimitri choked on a sob and slid his arms around her shoulders in a hug. He pressed his face into her neck. “Thank you. Thank you so much!”

”Thank you, Dimitri.” Byleth stroked his hair with her hand as she held him. “Thank you for making this the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“Tomorrow.”

Byleth laughed. “Yes, tomorrow.”

Dimitri leaned back to look at her. Seeing her smile, and seeing how bright her eyes were when she looked at him, took his breath away and he smiled back. “I would usually give thanks to the Goddess for my blessings, but...”

Byleth laughed harder. “Don’t worry, I don’t expect you to kneel in worship of me daily.”

”I appreciate that, especially in light of everything that we have learned about the origins of the Church.”

”Ah, but we do know that the Goddess is real.”

”That She is, but knowing what I know now about Crests, the Heroes Relics, my own ancestor...” Dimitri shook his head. “One cannot help but have a crisis of faith...”

”Well, that’s why I’m here. I’m going to reform the Church for the better, as you will reform this fully united Fódlan for the better. We both have a lot of work ahead of us, Dimitri...but we will do it together.”

Dimitri smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss. “In case I don’t say it tomorrow...Happy Birthday, my love.”

* * *

Byleth’s lips were still tingling as they descended the Goddess Tower. She couldn’t remember the last time she ever felt this happy. She brushed her thumb over her bottom lip and her smile broadened. _I’m just so happy that I feel faint! I don’t know what the future holds. But there’s nothing I can do about the future now. All I can do is focus on the present...and the present is wonderful..._

They reached the bottom of the stairs and were about to go through the door to go outside when Byleth felt a brush against her cheek. She quickly turned around and saw Dimitri standing there blushing hard. “I—Forgive me,” he stammered. “I-I just wanted to kiss you again, and I...”

Byleth was moved by how flustered he was. She reached up and slid a hand around his nape. Dimitri allowed her to pull him down and they kissed again. “I love you,” she murmured against his mouth.

”I love you, too,” Dimitri answered, his tone sounding almost anguished.

Byleth intended it to be a short kiss before they passed through the door, but they didn’t want to stop kissing each other as they backed up through the door and stumbled outside—

They were startled apart by the cheers, screams, and clapping that echoed in the night. Byleth turned around and her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open in shock at the crowd of people standing there. She saw the Blue Lions, Black Eagles, Golden Deer, Ashen Wolves—and soldiers from the Church and the Kingdom cheering loudly. Several people were clapping, high-fiving each other, and giving each other hugs.

”Wh...” Dimitri moved to stand beside Byleth. “What is everybody doing here?” His voice was lost in the noise before them.

Byleth found herself seized by several people—Mercedes, Annette, Flayn, Hilda, Dorothea, Constance—and all of them were hugging her and screaming congratulations to her. She looked over at Dimitri and saw he was also surrounded by people slapping him on the back, hugging him and Sylvain ruffled his hair. Felix wasn’t joining in and he wasn’t smiling but even he looked happy! And _Dedue_ was smiling!

 _W...Was everyone just out_ _here_ _**waiting** for us to get engaged?! _She looked at Dimitri again and he was just as overwhelmed as she was.

”The joining of the Church and the Kingdom!” Someone shouted.

”It took you both long enough!”

”Are you going to get married before or after Dimitri is crowned?”

“Your children are going to be beautiful!”

”Hey, could you both kiss again? I didn’t see it when you came out!”

Byleth couldn’t help herself. Seeing the sheer enthusiasm that everyone had for her and Dimitri finally coming together as a couple made her burst into hysterical laughter. Her laughter startled the people around her, as they were more used to her natural stoicism. Dimitri saw her laughter and, probably realizing how unusual their situation was, burst into laughter as well. The Army was left gaping at their two leaders, watching them laugh for the first time since— _ever_.

When she recovered and looked up, she saw Dimitri was smiling at her. She smiled back and his face lit up even more. He held out his hand to her and she took it with her left, and as he held up her hand the people around them started cheering again when they saw the ring on her finger.

_I’ll make it my goal to live every day feeling as happy as I do now. And I’ll do everything I can to make Dimitri feel this same happiness too._


End file.
